


Kanon's Nightmares

by Zylphe



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Branding, Death, Dismemberment, F/F, Hanging, Implied Strangulation, Killing Game AU, Necromancy Party, Nightmares, Self-Harm, Torture, Whipping, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylphe/pseuds/Zylphe
Summary: so as it turns out, being trapped into a facility with all 24 of your friends and being forced to kill each other/see them being killed is. not great for your mental state of mind!also theres zombies. major, major warning for bandori girls being dead/their bodies described, so please dont read this if you cant handle it
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran, Maruyama Aya/Imai Lisa, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki/Hikawa Sayo, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off the killing game RP I am in, playing as Kanon! some context stuff might be missing, but I'll probably explain them as they come by the ending notes  
final warning, if you can't handle graphic descriptions of the bandori girls being dead, turn back now!

Kanon had found herself standing in the 1st floor Main Room.

An unnerving atmosphere was covering the area. Everything was eerily silent... Kanon went to see if she could find anyone, starting in her own dorm room. When she opened the door, she screamed. On Chisato's bed, both she and Kaoru was impaled by a spear through their hearts, as if to link them together even in death. Kanon ran over to the two, trying to confirm what she just had seen. The bed was stained with their blood, and their faces had a pained and terrified expression. "W-who... who did this...?" Kanon immediately ran out of the dorm. This can't have been real.

Once she was out, she noticed that the Gaymers door was open. Peering in, Sayo was sitting on the ground, holding a bloodied knife out to her right. Kanon ran in, but she was too slow. Sayo had stabbed it into herself, and collapsed right after. "Sayo-chan..!" Kanon ran to the now-dead Sayo. There were already multiple stabs in her stomach and chest, with the recent stab she saw being the last one. Sayo's expression looked like she had accepted her own death. Kanon could barely keep her tears in at this point, letting them out. "No... no... this can't... be..."

A scream rang out. Someone's still alive... Kanon immediately ran out, hoping that she could atleast save _someone._ Tracing the scream from the LDOB dorm, Kanon ran in. "... L-Lisa-chan..?" Lisa was standing, her back facing towards Kanon. Following her sight, Kanon saw Aya, bloodied and covered in slashes, lying on a bed. Lisa fell to the ground soon after, revealing that her throat was roughly cut open. A knife had found its way into Lisa's hands, and she used it on herself. Kanon collapsed on the ground soon after. Everyone was dying, one by one... in front of her. "Why... why is this... ah..."

Misaki. Misaki flashed through her mind. What if she's dead too? No, she can't have been... Kanon refused to believe that. Standing up shakily, she walked out towards the main room again. In the middle of the room, she saw Misaki standing there, looking towards the floor. Kanon immediately went to hug her tightly. "Misaki-chan... everyone... everyone is...!" Misaki wrapped her arms around Kanon, pulling her in a tight hug as well. Almost too tight, even... An unnatural growling noise came from Misaki. Kanon removed her arms from the hug, realizing that she had pulled out a dagger, stabbed into Misaki's back. Kanon felt a surge of pain soon after. She would've dropped to the floor, if not for the vice-grip Misaki had on her. Kanon finally took a good look at Misaki, and realized... it wasn't Misaki. It was a zombified version of her... She had bit into Kanon's shoulder, tearing out a chunk of flesh from it. Kanon screamed. "M-Misaki-chan, s-stop...!" But she wasn't listening. Misaki pinned Kanon towards the ground, and took another bite from Kanon's neck this time. Kanon could barely fight back, let alone keep herself conscious. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Misaki's face, chewing on the flesh she had torn out of Kanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaymers (courtesy of Rinko naming it) is one of the 5 dorm rooms, LDOB (Let's Do Our Best, courtesy of Tsugumi naming it) is also a dorm room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kanon's absolute fear of Ran gets to her, and she starts dreaming badly about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prior context, Tsugumi was released outside to Totally Not Bandori Island, video room had us talking to her through TV, Kanon said to take one of the marble carvings, a cave in happened when Tsugu did, the feed cut out, and oops!  
also Ran killed Kokoro and got away with it during the trial so that helps a bit in the fear part,

Kanon jolted up awake from the video room couch. She felt her breath quicken for some reason. Something was wrong again... the room was dark, and Kanon couldn't see very far.

The TV screen came on, illuminating the room. Kanon immediately turned her eyes towards it. The screen showed static, accompanied with its respective sound for a moment. A few moments later, the screen started to clear up... showing a hand sticking out of a pile of rocks. A lighter was dropped near it, its flame flickering weakly. Kanon felt her heart drop at seeing the sight. "... T-Tsu...gumi-chan...?" Some of the rocks fell off, revealing a head of brown hair, stained with blood. "No.... n-no...!" Kanon dropped to her knees, tears starting to flow down her cheek. Tsugumi was dead... because of her suggestion. "I... I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... i-it's my fault...!"

The screen turned off. A thud was heard soon after. Kanon lifted her head from her face. What was that...? Kanon stood up, and tried to feel her way out. As she did... her foot hit something. "W-what..." Kanon went down to examine it. It felt like... a person...

The lights suddenly came back on. Kanon recoiled from the sudden light in her eyes, but then... realized who it was. Rinko, lying face up, a fearful expression on her face, with a knife stabbed into her heart. Kanon screamed. "R-Rinko-chan...!" Kanon shook her cold body, to no avail. She was already dead... Kanon stood up and ran out.

The third floor main room contained a gruesome sight. Aya's body, pinned to a wall with knives, with her head separated and suspended in place a bit above her neck by another knife. Lisa's body, dismembered and scattered across the floor. The stench of blood permeated the room heavily. Kanon ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on the way. She had to run from that sight...

The second floor main room wasn't any better. A blood trail led into the Auditorium, where on the stage, Kaoru and Chisato was impaled against each other, similiar to her previous nightmare. Flower petals were scattered around the stage, bloodied by the ever growing pool of blood. Kanon couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No, no no no no...!" She ran out, and down the stairs again. This was starting to be too much.

When she got down to the first floor, she could hear sounds of a struggle. It sounded like it came from one of the dorms... Kanon started running towards it. Suddenly, the HHH dorm door opened, a flash of teal shooting out and crashing against the door opposite of it. "Sayo-chan!!" Kanon ran towards her, but it was too late. Sayo had multiple bruises, especially concentrated around her neck. It seemed as if she was strangled to death, then thrown out.

Kanon turned her head to look inside the dorm room. Misaki and Ran were fighting, the latter equipped with a knife in her hand. Misaki managed to fight her off, but then noticed Kanon outside. "K-Kanon! Get out of h-" She screamed, but was cut off soon after, her face contorting in pain. Ran took the chance to restrain and stab Misaki straight in the back. The tip of the knife stuck out from the middle of her chest, as Misaki coughed up blood. "M-Mi.. saki..." Ran soon after pulled the knife out, and knocked Misaki to the ground, proceeding to stab her again and again. Misaki yelped out in pain and tried to struggle, but to no avail. Reaching out towards Kanon, she uttered a weak "R-run..." before drawing her last breath. Kanon was frozen in both shock and fear, crying.

Ran slowly stood up, getting off Misaki, and kicked her body one last time. Her head slowly turned towards Kanon, a sinister smile visible on her face. She slowly stepped towards Kanon, knife glinting red with blood. Kanon couldn't do anything but wait for her death... she couldn't cry anymore. All she knew... was that she would see them again in the afterlife. Ran pulled Kanon up by her neck, her grip tight. "It's your fault... it's your fault that Tsugumi is dead. ... and you'll pay for that!" A quick motion, and Kanon felt a terribly sharp pain. She looked down to see the knife now sticking out of her chest, in her heart. "K-kh..." Ran pulled it out, a gush of blood splashing Ran. Kanon felt her sight darken, and her consciousness fading. The pain was unbearable... she knew she would die soon. She only managed to give a weak smile, knowing that she would soon join Misaki and the others. The last thing she saw was Ran thrusting the knife in between her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which misakanon doing the execution job for moca in the most recent trial (as of this being posted) weighs Very heavily on kanon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this trial was a double murder (himari and ran) followed into a suicide by trial, commited by moca  
misakanon decided to honor moca's last wishes by pulling the lever to execute them, since they didn't want anyone else that hated moca after they stated their reasoning to pull the lever  
shigeko is the host of this game

**"Our bat for this trial is Imai Lisa, who will now be executed alongside Minato Yukina!"**

"Huh..?" Kanon looked around. The trial room...? On the gallows, Lisa and Yukina had nooses positioned around their neck. The former looked terrified, the latter looked angry. At the podiums, Kanon could only see 10 people left. Kanon was standing near the lever, her hand positioned on it. "What am I...?" Suddenly, her hand moved. It pulled the lever, causing the trapdoors to open.

**SNAP!**

Kanon's expression turned into shock. She didn't want to pull the lever, so why did her hand...? She stared at the two bodies in front of her, now hanging lifelessly from the noose. Kanon had killed them... She turned to face the podiums. A mixtures of shock, anger, dissapointment... She knew this was directed at her. "Matsubara-san, why...? Why would you do this?" "I-It wasn't me! I-I... my hand moved on its-" "Shut up! You volunteered for this..! And now you're making excuses? I'm dissapointed in you." "N-no, wait..." Slowly, everyone left the trial room one by one, leaving Kanon alone. "I... I-I'm sorry..."

Her vision went black. When it came back...

**"Our bat for this trial is Hikawa Hina, who will now be executed alongside Maruyama Aya!"**

She was back at the lever again. This time, the ones in front of her was Hina and Aya. The former looked indifferent, and the latter looked accepting of her fate. The podiums only had 6 people left. Kanon stared at the lever again. She tried to let go, not wanting to kill Aya, but her body refused her will. She pulled the lever forward, causing the trapdoors to open again.

**SNAP!**

The two fell, snapping their necks on the noose. Kanon stared at them, feeling tears roll down her face. She killed people again... why was she doing this? Even she didn't know why. The few surviving trial members didn't even look at Kanon. They had all moved to leave as soon as Shigeko allowed them to. "... they see me as a murderer now..." She fell to the ground. Why? Why was she pulling the lever, over and over again? She didn't want to kill her friends, so why...?

Her vision went black again.

**"Our bat for this trial is Seta Kaoru, who will now be executed alongside Shirokane Rinko!"**

Again. That same voice, announcing the execution. Again, her same stance, holding the lever in her hands. Again, she was about to take the lives of two people... two that she cared deeply about. She looked back at the podium. Only 3 left... and Kanon could sense animosity from them all. She didn't know what to do anymore. What to feel, anymore. She was going to execute, over and over, until there was no one to execute...

**SNAP!**

A quick pull, and the deed was done. The two in front of her was no more. Kanon didn't even react to the snapping noises. It was as if she had gotten used to it, which terrified her. The last 3 surviving members had already left. Kanon tried to chase after them, but she couldn't take more than a few steps before she was stopped by... something. The entrance closed, and she wasn't able to leave. It was like this was her new home now...

One more time.

**"Our bat for this trial is Okusawa Misaki, who will now be executed alongside Hikawa Sayo!"**

Kanon was there again, hand on the lever, staring at the executees. And this time... it was her two most loved ones. She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't move. Shigeko affixed the noose around their necks, then stared at Kanon almost encouragingly. Misaki and Sayo looked at Kanon from their position, both with a dissapointed and angry expression. "We trusted you..." "How could you betray us like this?" Kanon desperately wanted to run. She wanted to prove them wrong, that she isn't just a serial murderer. But, almost mechanically, her hand pulled the lever slowly. The trapdoors opened, one final time.

**SNAP!**

The two girls fell, and a snapping sound rang out. Their necks were broken, their lives taken from them. And Kanon had done that willingly.

**"Congratulations, Matsubara! You, as the last one standing of this game, are now the winner. You'll receive your reward shortly."**

Shigeko left the room with a smokebomb shortly after, presumably to prepare something.  
  
"(No... No, I don't want this... not like this...!)" Kanon wanted to say, but she couldn't. She didn't want to leave this game, in a way like this.  
  
... She stood up. Releasing her grip on the lever, she moved slowly towards the hanging bodies. She stared down at the hole, where the trapdoor used to cover. It looked bottomless... perfect for her. Moving Misaki's body aside, Kanon dropped down the hole, plummeting downwards headfirst. She closed her eyes, letting the void consume a terrible murderer such as her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kanon gets punished once and is now probably traumatized by it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally shared a private thing from inside a private rp channel into general and that was a rule break so kanon got punished  
oops  
the other punishments are punishments that has happened across the rp to other characters

**"Let me just get something then!"**

Kanon realized that she was back in the punishment room. Shigeko headed over to her variety of tools to pick out a knife, while Kanon's right arm was strapped down. This felt too familiar to her...

With a wicked-looking knife in her hand, Shigeko walked back over to Kanon, and readied the blade over the base of her right pinky. She started to slice, causing Kanon to start reacting in pain. "K-khh...! Agh...!" The same pain was there again. The knife cutting through the tendons and bone, her own pained screams as she tried to endure the pain to no avail, she was reexperiencing it again. Except, upon fully cutting off the pinky... Shigeko started to move on to her ring finger. Kanon had already felt extremely faint from the pain of her first finger being cut off. The knife started to cut through, the pain seemingly amplified from the first one. Kanon kept screaming and crying, wishing for it to stop. "(It hurts, it hurts, it hurts it hurts it hurts-!)"

Sooner or later, her vision went black as she passed out.

When her vision had came back, she was breathing heavily. Her right hand was still untreated, blood dripping down her arm from the two stumps. Looking around, she was still in the punishment room, but… this time, she was suspended on a wooden structure of sorts, the rope tightly holding her up. Her top was off, her back being exposed. She couldn't see Shigeko anywhere in her line of sight.

**CRACK!**

A wave of pain suddenly hit her back, the cat o' nine tails making contact. Kanon screamed out from the sudden pain, feeling a few cuts form on her skin's back from the whip. She could feel her blood starting to drip down her back from the cuts. There was no chance to breathe as she was whipped again, causing more lacerations to appear. Kanon screamed again, already feeling weak in her legs. If she wasn't suspended by rope, she would've fallen over. The cracking of the whip sounded out more and more. As the whip made harsh contact with her back, she felt the pain intensify the more the punishment went on. She could feel her flesh tearing open as the whip's many tips cut repeatedly into it, causing even more pain. The warm blood flowed down more and more, starting to drip on the floor. Kanon's throat had gone hoarse from repeatedly screaming, her vision getting blurrier and darker. With one final crack at her battered back, Kanon gave one final scream and her vision went black.

Once more, her vision had returned. She felt extremely exhausted. The intense pain of her back being whipped was still lingering, not even bandaged up this time. Strapped into a chair this time, she saw Shigeko standing in front of her with a rod, fitted with the letter H at the end. A cord extends from the other end, connecting to a hidden socket. The iron was already glowing red, having finished heating up from the electricity. Shigeko was grinning, looking at the cowering Kanon. Feeling it heat up enough, Shigeko gripped Kanon's hair and moved the brand slowly to one of Kanon's cheeks. As it got closer, Kanon could feel the extreme heat coming off it. It hurt, even though it hadn't made contact with her skin yet. As soon as it did, though, the brand seared and burned into her skin, causing excruciating pain. Kanon immediately let out a piercing scream and struggled in her restraints, to Shigeko's amusement. She couldn't struggle for long, though, as the brand started to be pushed in more, causing even just screaming to hurt. The struggling also caused her to agitate her lashes, which hurt quite a bit. All she could do was grit her teeth, crying as the iron branded her cheek with the letter. When Shigeko pulled the iron away, the air and the tears running down it did nothing except worsening the pain. Yet again, Kanon lost her consciousness, the pain getting to her.

And yet again, she was still here. Kanon wanted the pain to stop. She was being put through punishment after punishment, with the pain of it all still carrying over with no respite. Strapped down onto an operating table this time around, her left arm was extended off to the side. Looking up at the light above the table, she looked off to the side to see Shigeko picking up a meat cleaver from a tray. She then walked over, positioning the cleaver over her forearm just below the elbow. With a quick swing, the cleaver cut straight in, cutting through her flesh and hitting the bone. Screaming out in pain, Kanon struggled against her restraints, already crying from the immense pain from the cleaver's cut. Holding down her arm for a clean hit, Shigeko did another swing, cutting through most of the bone, and sending another surge of extreme pain through her. Her back arched, sending its own rush of pain. She wanted to break away from her restraints and run, but she could only slam her back down painfully against the table, bleeding profusely on it. With one final swing, Kanon's arm was lopped off, blood flowing out from the open wound that used to be where her forearm was. "P-please... stop... I… c-can't..." Kanon weakly cried out, begging.

Shigeko ignored Kanon, as she picked up a wicked carving knife from the tray. Moving to her right arm, she repositioned it so that the back of her forearm is visible. Restraining it down, she brought the knife down near the elbow and started to cut deep into it. The knife passed through her flesh easily, getting down to the bone with ease. Kanon only let out a pained cough, her voice having been lost from all her screaming. All the pain from her missing fingers and left arm, her torn-up back, her branded cheek, and now the cut into her right arm had all meshed together, becoming all too unbearable for her to handle. Shigeko cut down along the arm, the tip of the knife scraping against bone along the way. Kanon felt her consciousness fade in and out, feeling extremely faint from the massive loss of blood. The zombie pulled the knife out, the gash having been completed. Kanon's vision went dark for the final time, the last thing she saw being Shigeko grinning.


End file.
